There are many different conveying systems for use in conveying articles, such as cans and bottles, and many different kinds of apparatus for supporting such conveying systems. Each of the supporting apparatus differs to such an extent that it is necessary to design a new supporting apparatus each time a different conveyor system is desired. Therefore, there exists a need for apparatus for supporting conveying systems of any nature which apparatus comprises a plurality of standard parts which may be readily assembled using conventional means such as nuts and bolts. In addition to being readily assembled, the apparatus should also be capable of being readily disassembled so that it can be easily moved to a new location if such movement is desired.